Many species of animals use a scent-based, territorial marking system for reproduction such as deer, elk, moose, bear, boar, etc. Animals that detect another animal's scent in an area may be attracted to, or repelled from, the area if the scent indicates that a potential adversary or mate is in the area. In addition, natural animal scents may disguise human odors that might alert an animal to a human's presence and, thus, frighten or scare the animal away. Many hunters know the importance of using animal scents to attract animals and disguise human odors when hunting or trapping. Unfortunately, many available scents disperse quickly or are washed away by rain and lose their effectiveness over time. Thus, new scent must be regularly applied to maintain an effect amount of scent in the target area. Therefore, what is needed is an improved method and product for introducing a desired longer lasting scent into a target area.